


Forever and Ever

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Series: Times of Innocence [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest member of the Goldoan Royal Family feels ready to do some exploring. Luckily his older brother will always be there to catch him when things go awry. That's what brothers do right? They'll always be there to look out for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Ever

The library of Castle Goldoa was as ancient as the castle's inhabitants. This hoard of dusty tomes and volumes had been accumulated over the best part of a millennia and now lay in heaps around heaving wooden shelves that had over-spilled their storage space. The dragons in beorc story books hoarded gold and jewels, the dragons of reality revelled in wisdom and knowledge. Such examples of this lay scattered across the room in teetering piles, or packed in the shelves that ascended as far as the eyes could see.

The aisles between shelves were incredibly roomy if not for the extra piles. They had to be roomy for the storage of these books reached levels so high that it would take a fully transformed flight to reach the higher shelves. This library could accomodate for fully transformed dragons, so space was essential if the castle residents didn't want too many squashed books. The current inhabitant of one corner of the library was not a fully transformed dragon. Well he was transformed, but you could not call anything about him entirely 'full' yet. In the eyes of his fellow Goldoans he could only be called a hatchling. He hadn't even reached his first twenty year anniversary yet, and to his countrymen who had seen the beginnings of their nation, an age that young that faded past all comprehension as they welcomed in each new century.

However what this young Goldoan lacked in years he made up in sheer enthusiasm. This enthusiasm had landed him several feet above the ground, clinging onto a creaking bookshelf, as his claws pierced the moulding wood to keep himself steady. This was the highest the little prince had managed to climb to date and he was keen to keep breaking his own record. It most certainly got easier the more he did it, especially if he didn't look down and just focussed on the books in front of him. He used his tail to keep himself perfectly balanced as he ascended another shelf.

Every time he put his foot down, or when his scales brushed against the spines of the books, little clouds of dust always emerged, making his eyes water or his nose itchy. He was trying hard not to sneeze. Whenever he did so little puffs of smoke always came out and those weren't always good when you needed to see where you were going. Luckily he wasn't old enough to breathe fire yet, even at his age he would get in considerable trouble if he burnt any of the centuries' old tomes.

He looked up, eyes narrowing as he saw his next step was going to be a rather precarious one. Ideally he should shift to the next shelf over but he could see that book shelf wasn't nearly as tall as the one he was currently climbing. He needed to get as high up as possible so he could tell his brother what he had done! He freed the claws of one foot from the woodwork and stretched it upwards trying to find purchase on the next shelf. However the impact of his foot had landed far too hard in his desperation for balance. A great cloud of dust erupted from the books he had disturbed and the little prince found himself sneezing violently before toppling backwards off the shelf.

His small wings spread as if to take flight however they did nothing but slow his falling by a fraction of a second. He scrabbled wildly at the books, knocking a fair few from their places as he tried to stop himself plummeting towards the ground. However he had nothing to worry about for his fall was stopped several feet off the ground as he was caught by a pair of strong arms and safely lowered to the ground.

"And that's why we don't climb up the library shelves," said Crown Prince Rajaion, kneeling down as his little brother transformed back to his beorc-like form. Kurthnaga crossed his arms and pouted sulkily at his brother.

"But Almedha said you used to do it all the time!"

"Yes but I didn't get caught by Gareth," Rajaion laughed. Kurthnaga pouted even more and Rajaion realised he wasn't really setting the best example.

"Look," he said, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position, "It's not safe to go up so high if you can't fly yet. When I went up there my wings had matured so I was safe. Wait a little longer alright? Then you can climb and fly around all you want."

"But I'm bored!" Kurthnaga protested, sitting down on the carpet just like his brother,

"Father's always talking to the heron-man, Almedha says she too old to play anymore and Mother hasn't come back yet!"

"You're never too old to play," Rajaion assured him, "I'll play with you Kurth, so stop pouting! It's ungainly for princes to pout. It makes you look like big sister when she's in a bad mood!"

Kurthnaga immediately stopped pouting as Rajaion chuckled at his sudden change of heart. He scooped his brother up off his feet as Kurthnaga squirmed and cried out in surprise. However he soon giggled in delight as he clambered onto his brother's shoulders as Rajaion started to make his way out of the library, careful that he didn't disturb any teetering stacks of books with their combined height. They made their way out of the dusty archives and exited into the main castle.

The corridors were as empty as they usually were. The King their father had been deep in discussion with a foreign visitor for some days now and most avoided disturbing him when such matters arose. Very few foreigners came to Goldoa, so these discussions had to be of some great matter of importance. Even the crown prince had been barred from the talks so not only was it important but Rajaion had guessed some sort of worldly matter was at stake. Each to their own duties he supposed, his most important thing to do right now was to keep his little brother out of danger. He had a promise to keep and he didn't think the great Goddesses would shine too brightly on him if he broke it.

"So what do you want to do Kurth?" he asked his brother as he felt his youngest sibling start to plait his long hair.

"More carry-backing!" Kurthnaga replied in excitement, continuing to have his way with his brother's hair. 'Carry-backing' was his name for the piggy-backs Rajaion gave him round the castle sometimes. The large royal castle was quite a trial on small legs so Rajaion had become very used to his brother wanting to be carried around. It also doubled as playing it seemed for Kurthnaga would often ask to sit on his brother's shoulders. His brother wasn't hard to keep amused which was something of a blessing. Almedha hadn't been this easily pleased when she was Kurthnaga's age. Rajaion would never get back those days spent playing tea parties in their mother's bedroom. Luckily Kurthnaga hadn't shown any interest in fictional meals yet.

"Ok, I won't put you down," Rajaion replied with a chuckle, "Why don't we go for a wander then, and just talk?"

"I like talking," Kurthnaga replied, "I have plans!"

"Plans for what?" Rajaion asked curiously. What could he possibly be planning to do? Hopefully it didn't involve bookshelves.

"For the future!" Kurthnaga chirruped, "Gareth said because I was a prince I should always be thinking of the future!"

"So what are you going to do in the future then?" Rajaion asked, sounding amused. This was bound to be interesting if not adorable. What could his brother, who had barely left the same wing of the castle, let alone seen the outside world, want to do in the future?

"I'm going to go exploring!" Kurthnaga brightly, "I'm going to fly all over the world visiting lots of people and helping people who aren't living as well as us! I'll come home lots though to see how everyone is doing, and I'll tell everyone about how I've been helping people!"

"That seems very noble of you," Rajaion replied, "But what am I and Almedha going to be doing? Are we not coming with you on your trips?"

"No, sorry," Kurthnaga apologised, "You can't come because you're going to be the King and you have to go to important meetings and things. Almedha can't come because she…she…is preparing for your wedding!"

"I'm getting married?" Rajaion asked, pretending to be shocked. He was trying to repress his laughter as it seemed his little brother was being very serious in his child-like ways. He didn't want to seem to be mocking his brother's plans, which he'd evidently sat down and had a think about. It was clear to Rajaion that Gareth had told his little brother to think about the future to simply impart some concern about his safety and quite possibly to keep him moderately quiet. However Kurthnaga must have taken the advisor's words to heart much more than the red dragon had intended. Still, the thought process had probably done Kurthnaga some good; perhaps if he kept thinking like that he'd grow up into quite the logical thinker.

"You get married to Ena," Kurthnaga informed him, giving a nod of supposed wisdom, "And you have a baby."

"Do I?" Rajaion chuckled, unable to keep the amusement out of his tone any longer, "Am I marrying Ena because she brings you homemade biscuits every time she and her parents come to visit?"

"Yeah!"

Rajaion laughed once more as they passed through an archway and into the castle courtyard. The weak winter sun overhead made the stone about them glimmer slightly as they paced the slightly chilly paved area.

"Am I going to be a good King and father then?" Rajaion asked his little brother, "As good as our Father?"

"Much better," Kurthnaga said contentedly, "Because you will spend time with everyone else and not shut everything fun away."

"Indeed I won't. But where are you going to be whilst I'm not shutting all the fun away?" Rajaion thought it best to head back inside. It was quite cold outside and they weren't exactly wearing appropriate clothing for the weather.

"I'm going to explore and try and find Mother if she hasn't come back yet!"

Rajaion frowned. Kurthnaga couldn't see his look of displeasure and he was quite keen to keep it that way. He was going to have to talk to their father about what they were supposed to be telling Kurthnaga about Mother. He was too young to understand euphemisms so when he had been told that his mother had 'taken a trip to visit the Goddesses, he genuinely believed she had gone on some sort of holiday and was coming back soon. He and Almedha had been forbidden to say otherwise until Kurthnaga was older, but still, he didn't like to see his little brother labouring under such delusions. He did seem happy however.

"I know Rajaion is going to be best King ever," Kurthnaga informed him, "I know 'cause he's the best brother and will be forever and ever!"

"I'll do my best," Rajaion chuckled, "I don't know about forever and ever though."

"Big brother will be around forever and ever," Kurthnaga said firmly, "So he will be the best big brother forever and ever. Definitely, and we…" He was interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps. Rajaion turned to see Gareth standing in the archway that led back from the courtyard back into the main courtyard.

"Prince Rajaion, why have you neglected your studies this afternoon? This is the second time this week, I may have to report this idleness to your father."

Kurthnaga gasped as Rajaion set him down on the floor.

"Rajaion's been naughty!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I have," Rajaion sighed, "See you at dinner Kurth. I should probably go and revise boring Geography like a grown-up."

"Bye bye!" Kurthnaga waved happily as his brother retreated indoors. Gareth raised an eyebrow at him and he scurried inside too.

"My brother will be the best because he'll be there forever and ever," he informed Gareth as he was led back inside towards his room where he undoubtedly would be left to amuse himself. Now his brother was gone Kurthnaga felt he was allowed to sulk again. There was nothing but books in his room, and he couldn't even climb those! Why couldn't have someone to talk to instead? However he knew better than to go against what Gareth wanted him to do. As he dragged his feet across the floor Gareth tried to hurry him up.

"I'm sure he will be your highness. Now please return to your chambers. Your father has an important guest and it would be wise to leave them uninterrupted."

Kurthnaga simply did as he was told.


End file.
